drodfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
In DROD RPG, all creatures have five attributes that describe their combat prowess. These are, hit points (HP), attack power (ATK), defense power (DEF), greckles (GR), and reputation (REP). Different enemies have different base attributes. The player can modify his attributes by picking up consumables and killing enemies. Health Hit points describes how much health a unit has, and therefore the amount of damage it can take before dying. The player can increase his HP by drinking health potions, which come in small, medium and large. Attack Attack power describes the maximum amount of damage a unit can inflict on its opponent per combat turn. For every additional point of attack a unit has, he will deal one more point of damage every round of combat. However, the amount of damage one unit can actually inflict on another is linearly reduced by his opponent's defense stat. If an opponent's defense is greater than a unit's attack, the unit will deal no damage to his opponent. The player can increase his base attack power by picking up attack gems. He can also arm himself with more powerful weapons. If a player is wielding a weapon which cannot be used on oremites, his weapon will not benefit his attack power until he steps off of the oremites. If the player has quaffed an invisibility potion, his total attack power is doubled until the effect wears off. If the player fights an enemy with a weapon that is especially effective against that enemy, his total attack power is doubled. Attack power multipliers do stack, so for example, a player with a Goblin Biter who has drank an invisibility potion will do quadruple damage to a goblin. For every brain present in a room, every monster's attack is doubled. Custom enemies with the Brain template also double enemy attack. Defense Defense power describes the maximum amount of damage a unit can defend himself from per combat turn. For every additional point of defense a unit has, he will take one fewer point of damage every round of combat. If the unit has higher defense than his opponent's attack, his opponent will deal no damage to him. The player can increase his base defense power by picking up defense gems. He can also arm himself with more powerful armor. If a player is wielding a shield which cannot be used on oremites, his armor will not benefit his defense power until he steps off of the oremites. Units or weapons with the No Enemy Defense behavior will ignore the opponent's defense stat entirely and deal maximum damage on every swing. Shields with this behavior will provide protection against units or weapons who have this ability. Greckles Greckles describe the amount of currency that the player has. Greckles are earned by killing monsters. Greckles are primarily used to toggle greckle gates at a cost of 10 greckles by default, although the item multiplier will multiply their cost accordingly. The Lucky Blade and the Lucky Greckle both double the amount of money that monsters drop upon death, as does any equipment with the Lucky behavior. These effects stack. REP Reputation is a count of the number and power of monsters that the player has defeated. By default, the number of REP given to the player after a monster is killed is equal to its greckles. When the player kills a monster whose GR and REP drops are equal, his REP gain is not shown. However, if the amount of REP received does not equal the number of greckles received, both figures are shown. The VIP Card doubles the amount of REP that monsters drop upon death, as does any equipment with the Double REP behavior. These effects stack. REP has no effect in Tendry's Tale, although some user-made level sets give it a use through scripting.